Dreams Do Come True
by hamtarobijou4eva
Summary: Do you believe dreams can come true? then read this story. its a hb story with hints of StanPashmina, SandyMaxwell OxnardPepper, CappyPenelope and BossOc. anonymous reviews accepted.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a Monday morning right after Laura got ready and left with Kana for school. I had gone down the drainpipe as I usually do and headed off for the clubhouse. I was a few feet away from the club when I had collided with someone. As I was rubbing my head I turned to see who it was. "Owww! That was my head," the ham said as she turned to see whom she bumped into. "H-Hamtaro?" She muttered out. "Oh, I'm sorry bout that B- Bijou," he replied stuttering. As an awkward silence stood for a while, Bijou finally said "Well, we should head to the club now." Bijou said while blushing. "Y-yeah" he replied as they headed to the clubhouse. Then, unexpected, Bijou grabbed his paw. Hamtaro froze with wide eyes. Bijou quickly let go embarrassed. Hamtaro then held her paw as Bijou and Hamtaro both blushed. They continued their walk to the club still holding paws. As they entered the club they only saw Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, Snoozer, and Boss. As Boss saw them holding paws he got all red in the face and then started to make his way to Hamtaro. "Why Bijou, don't you look especially pretty today?" Boss complimented Bijou, just to tick Hamtaro off. "Oh, and Hamtaro, can I talk to you, in private?" Boss asked strictly. "Ok" he replied as he followed Boss in his bedroom. " What do you think you were doing!?" Boss nearly screamed at Hamtaro. "What do you mean?" Hamtaro replied confused. YOU KNOW WHAT!!! YOU! BIJOU! HOLDING HANDS!!! YOU KNOW SHES MINE!!" Boss screamed at the top of his lungs. On the other side of the door, Bijou heard muffled screams and decided to listen through the keyhole. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was not Boss's. She didn't belong to anyone, if you don't count Maria. She decided to keep listening. " Well, actually Boss, Bijou is not yours. She's a free ham to do whatever and love whoever she wishes." Hamtaro replied smoothly. "Well, to make sure you don't do it again, YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE CLUBHOUSE FOR 4 MONTHS. AND DON'T YOU WORRY. BIJOU WILL BE MINE!!" Boss screamed as loudly as possible. "How could you do that to poor Hamtaro? Bijou said as she went over to comfort him. If he's staying away, so am I!" " But Bijou." Boss tried to say. "Don't you 'but bijou' me Boss! I've made up my mind. I'm staying away from the clubhouse, and you." Bijou said to Boss as she took Hamtaro's paw and lead him out of the clubhouse. Boss just stood there stunned. "I blew it. I just lost Bijou forever. NO!!! No I didn't. I'll get you Hamtaro. Oh, I will. I'll get my girl back." Boss promised.  
End Chapter 1  
  
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? Do you believe dreams can come true? Then read this story. This is a h/b story with hints of s/p m/s o/p c/p and b/oc 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Back to Hamtaro and Bijou.  
"You didn't have to do that for me Bijou." Hamtaro said breaking the silence. "Oui, I did Hamtaro. Bijou answered. But why, you will know soon enough.." Bijou said as she ran ahead with Hamtaro slowly behind. "Bijou, wait! Umm. we still have a couple more hours till our owners get home, so umm I was wondering, that is if u didn't mind, go to Fun Land with me?" asked Hamtaro. "Of course Hamtaro. I would love to!" Bijou replied happily. "Really??" "Oui, of course you silly ham." Bijou replied as Hamtaro blushed. He just loved that French accent she had and everything else about her except the fact that he wished one thing. For her to love him as much as he loved her. Little did he know, Bijou was thinking the same thing. 'I wish he loved me the way I love him.' Bijou thought to herself. "Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Hamtaro asked Bijou nervously. "No, lets save that. for last." Bijou replied as she blushed madly. She had something planned for Hamtaro. She was planning to confess her love for Hamtaro. As the hours flew, they didn't realize that it was starting to get dark. As they were about to get in line for the Ferris wheel, they had realized it. "Oh my god! Hamtaro! I have to get home! Maria vill be home any minute! Bijou said very worried. "Don't worry Bijou. I will get you home safely before Maria." Hamtaro Promised. "Oh Hamtaro.." Bijou whispered as they ran into the darkness.  
  
Hey sorry chappy 2 was so short. Can u blame me? Its 2:30 in the morning. I'll write more tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
As he dropped her off he left for his house. He quickly ran up the drainpipe and entered his cage. A few seconds passed and Laura bursed into her room. "Guess what, little guy? The Valentines Day dance is this Friday and Travis asked me to go with him!!" Laura said very excited. "Heke?" Hamtaro said as he tilted his head. Laura then got changed and went to bed. "Is the coast clear?" a voice from the shadows came. "Who's there??" Hamtaro said a little scared. "Don't be scared, it's just me, Boss." Boss said. "Boss? What are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked. Boss came out from the shadows. " I came to apologize Hamtaro. I shouldn't have yelled at you for that reason. Heck, I shouldn't have yelled at you at all." Boss lied like a dog. "Really Boss?" Hamtaro asked. "Yeah, and I was hoping that you and Bijou would come back to the clubhouse and we're gonna have a Valentines Day Dance this Friday." Boss said with a smirk. "Yeah, ok, as long as Bijou will." "Ok! See you and Bijou tomorrow!" Boss said as he turned and left with the biggest smirk. "Now I come for you Bijou." Boss whispered to himself.  
He entered Bijou's mansion when Maria went to bed and had a similar conversation that he had with Hamtaro. Except one little question: "Bijou will you go to the dance with me?" Boss asked smoothly but nervously. "Ummm, I'm really sorry Boss, but, no. Your just not the ham for me." Bijou replied. Boss's heart shattered as tears formed in his eyes. "N-no?" Boss asked to make sure he was hearing right. "Oui, Boss." Bijou said sadly. Boss ran out leaving Bijou to feel terrible. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The next day at the clubhouse  
"Ok everyone, as most of you already know, we're gonna have a VDD this Friday!" Maxwell exclaimed. "Can we, like, bring dates?" Sandy said blushing. "Sure, why not?" Maxwell replied. As Maxwell closed the meeting to give time for the boys to ask the girls because it's their turn this year, Hamtaro noticed Stan making his way to Pashy. She had already turned down Howdy and Dexter and was waiting for a special ham boy to ask her. "Hey Pashmina, Baby. How would you like to go to the dance with, oh, say, me?" Stan asked smoothly. "I'd love to Stan!" Pashy answered. Then Hamtaro noticed Maxwell make his way to Sandy. "Hey, umm, Sandy." Maxwell tried to say but Sandy interrupted him. "You don't, like, even have to ask Maxy. I would love to go to the dance with you." Sandy said as Maxwell smiled happily. Eventually, Cappy asked Penelope and Oxnard asked Pepper. The only hams who didn't have a date yet were Boss, Hamtaro, Dexter, Howdy, Panda, and Bijou. Panda, Howdy, and Dexter decided they wouldn't go and that left Boss, Hamtaro, and Bijou. Hamtaro slowly made his way to Bijou. "Uhhh. Ummm. Bijou, would you, uhh, I mean if you want to, that is, would you go to the dance with me?" Hamtaro finally muttered out. Boss watched, hoping that she would say no and come crawling back to him. "I would absolutely love to Hamtaro!" Bijou replied happily. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30 Friday then!" a happy Hamtaro said. "OK!" Bijou said to Hamtaro as they left the clubhouse paw in paw as Boss just stood there. "I-I can't believe it." Boss said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Tuesday and Thursday passed very slowly and Boss wasn't talking to me. Could things get any worse? Sadly, they did. For one, it started raining just before the dance, and another, Boss was still ignoring me and giving me dirty, backstabbing looks. As I left my cage, I dug up my ham-ham umbrella built to cover 3 hamsters and left for Bijous. Making sure Maria wasn't there, I knocked on her window and she looked up. I waved to her and she put in her ribbons I gave her last year for her birthday. I was happy she used them. She got out of her cage and I helped her open the window. We got it open enough to where she could slip through as it quickly closed behind her. I held her close, like I never wanted to let her go, as we left for the clubhouse. When we entered, we saw tons of pink, red and white streamers everywhere with punch, food, music, and a disco ball. Everyone was here except for a few people. Boss was standing over by the punch bowl, and it looked like he was talking to himself. Pathetic. The poor ham. I felt bad for him, but there really wasn't anything I could do. I can't control my feelings. Anyway, when we entered, there was a fast song playing and we started dancing. We danced a couple of times until a slow song came on. We looked at each other awkwardly and I asked her to dance and she accepted. We started to slow dance. I could feel the heat rising in my face. We leaned in closer, and before I knew it we were sharing the most passionate kiss I ever had. Then she whispered in my ear "meet me at the biggest tree at Acorn Mountain after the dance" she said. When the VDD was over I went to get some punch and when I looked up, she was gone. So I finished my punch, and hurried to Acorn Mountain, until someone interrupted me. "Where are you going?" Boss asked sternly. I'm uhh.. going home. I'm really tired." Hamtaro lied. I felt bad lying to him like that. But, if I told him the truth, he would of pounded me flat in the ground. " Well, ok." He said curiously as I left the clubhouse. I could see the tree now. I also saw a rainbow. "If that isn't a sign, what is?" I thought to myself. I could see her in the distance so I started running towards her. When I made it to her, I said, "You wanted to see me?" "Oui. Hamtaro, remember when I first moved here? When you sang that song? I nodded. Did you see me wink at you? Hamtaro, do you believe in love at first site? That's what I thought the first time I ever saw you. What I'm trying to say is, Hamtaro, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world." Bijou confessed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Bijou, I love you too, more than anything. All I want is to be with you Bijou." He said as she gave him the most passionate kiss, more passionate than the one at the dance. I started to kiss her back. That kiss lasted a good minute. "Bijou, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. "Yes Hamtaro, of course I will." She replied.  
  
As 5 weeks passed, pashy and Stan got married, as me and Bijou did, Maxwell and Sandy also got married and Oxnard and Pepper did also. And Penelope and Cappy became a very tight couple. And before I forget, a few days after Bijou and my wedding, Boss had saved a hamster from a cat and fell in love with her. Her name was Gwen. They got married 3 weeks after they met. Now isn't that the most romantic love story you've ever read? After all, dreams do come true.  
The end 


End file.
